1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices including an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and the like, have been widely used.
Each of these display devices generally includes a display panel including pixels emitting light, a driving controller for generating control signals to be supplied to the pixels, and a power supply for generating power to drive the display device.
The power supply receives an input voltage applied from an external power source such as a battery, and generates a driving voltage by boosting or dropping the applied input voltage.